sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Σχετικιστική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία
Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Gauge Theory, Introduction to gauge theory Κλασσική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Κβαντική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Ενοποιημένη Πεδιακή Θεωρία ---- Πεδίο Φυσικό Πεδίο Κλασσικό Πεδίο Κβαντικό Πεδίο Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ασθενές Πεδίο Ηλεκτρασθενές Πεδίο Χρωμικό Πεδίο Ενιαίο Πεδίο ---- Ομογενές Πεδίο Κεντρικό Πεδίο Σωληνοειδές Πεδίο Συντηρητικό Πεδίο ---- Μαθηματικό Πεδίο Βαθμωτό Πεδίο Ανυσματικό Πεδίο Τανυστικό Πεδίο ]] Ηλεκτρικό Δυναμικό Ισοσταθμική Επιφάνεια]] - Μία Βαθμιδική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βαθμιδική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "βαθμίδα" (gauge). Εισαγωγή Η Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας του Einstein χαρακτηρίζεται από Τοπική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία γεγονός που κατανοήθηκε μόνον όταν διαλευκάνθηκε ο ρόλος της συμμετρίας αυτής στην Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική παρά το γεγονός ότι προηγήθηκε περίπου 30 έτη της δεύτερης. Η Τοπική Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία στην Σχετικιστική Φυσική δεν αναφέρεται σε ένα Πεδίο που καταλαμβάνει περιοχές του Χωρόχρονου αλλά στη δομή του ίδιου του Χωρόχρονου. Κάθε σημείο (ακριβέστερα γεγονός) του Χωρόχρονου μπορεί να ταυτοποιηθεί από τέσσερεις αριθμούς, οι οποίοι καθορίζουν τη «τοπική θέση» του μέσα στον 3-διάστατο Χώρο και την «χρονική θέση» του μέσα στον 1-διάστατο Χρόνο. Αυτοί οι αριθμοί είναι οι συντεταγμένες του γεγονότος, και η διαδικασία για τον προσδιορισμό τους σε κάθε σημείο του Χωρόχρονου είναι ένα Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων. Στον Πλανήτη Γη, παραδείγματος χάριν: *οι τρεις «χωρικές συντεταγμένες» χαρακτηρίζονται συνήθως ως Γεωγραφικό Μήκος (longitude), Γεωγραφικό Πλάτος (lutitude) και Γεωγραφικό Ύψος (artitude) ενώ *η «χρονική συντεταγμένη» μπορεί να εκφρασθεί σε ώρες μετά π.χ. από την μεσημβρία. Η αρχή (origin) αυτού του Συστήματος Συντεταγμένων (δηλ. το 4-σημείο στο οποίο και οι τέσσερεις συντεταγμένες λαμβάνουν μηδενική τιμή) βρίσκεται: * στην επιφάνεια της θάλασσας ( = μηδενικό Γεωγραφικό Ύψος) * στην τομή του Ισημερινού (Equator) ( = μηδενικό Γεωγραφικό Πλάτος με τον Κύριο Μεσημβρινό (Prime Meridian) ( = μηδενικό Γεωγραφικό Μήκος και * στην στιγμή της μεσουράνησης του Ηλίου κατά την μεσημβρία ( = μηδενικός Ημερολογιακός Χρόνος. Η επιλογή ενός τέτοιου Συστήματος Συντεταγμένων είναι σαφώς απόρροια σύμβασης. Η πλοήγηση σκαφών στις Θάλασσες του Πλανήτη θα μπορούσε να παραμείνει εξ ίσου επιτυχής ακόμη και αν η αρχή του Συστήματος Συντεταγμένων μετατοπιζόταν π.χ. στην Αθήνα της Ελλάδας. Σε κάθε σημείο του χώρου της Γης και σε κάθε χρονικό γεγονός της ιστορία της, θα μπορούσε να καθορισθεί ένα «νέο» Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων, αλλά ο υπολογισμός της τιμής ενός φυσικού μεγέθους που βασίζεται στις νέες συντεταγμένες θα έδινε αναλλοίωτα το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα με τον υπολογισμό που βασίζεται στις παλαιές συντεταγμένες, στο «παλαιό» Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων. Επιπλέον, οποιοσδήποτε υπολογισμός της απόστασης μεταξύ δύο σημείων θα έδινε το ίδιο αποτέλεσμα. Ακριβώς, αυτή η «ελευθερία μετακίνησης» της αρχής ενός Συστήματος Συντεταγμένων συνιστά μια συμμετρία της Φύσης. Γενικότερα, υπάρχουν τρεις σχετικές συμμετρίες καθώς, όλοι οι Φυσικοί Νόμοι (επομένως, γενικότερα, και οι Νόμοι της Φύσης) παραμένουν αναλλοίωτοι όταν το Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων υφίσταται τους εξής κάτωθι μετασχηματισμούς: * Χωρική Μεταφορά (translation) * Χωρική Στροφή (rotation) * Κατοπτρισμός (mirror reflection). Όμως, είναι ζωτικής σημασίας να σημειωθεί, ότι οι συμμετρίες αυτές είναι Ολικές Συμμετρίες. Κάθε μετασχηματισμός συμμετρίας μπορεί να καθοριστεί ως τύπος για την εύρεση των νέων συντεταγμένων ενός σημείου από τις παλαιές συντεταγμένες. Εκείνοι οι τύποι πρέπει να εφαρμοστούν ταυτόχρονα στον ίδιο τρόπο σε όλα τα σημεία. Η Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας προέρχεται από τη θεμελιώδη παρατήρηση ότι η δομή space-time δεν είναι "αναγκαστικά συνεπής" προς ένα ευθύγραμμο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων (που δομείται αποκλειστικά από ευθείες Διαστάσεις). Αντ' αυτού, ένα καμπυλόγραμμο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων μπορεί να απαιτείται. Οι Διαστάσεις του Γεωγραφικού Μήκους και του Γεωγραφικού Πλάτους που υιοθετούνται για τον προσδιορισμό μίας θέσης στην επιφάνεια της Γης συνιστούν ένα τέτοιο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων, δεδομένου ότι ακολουθούν την κυρτότητα της Γης. Σε ένα τέτοιο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων ένας τοπικός μετασχηματισμός συντεταγμένων μπορεί εύκολα να πραγματοποιηθεί. Υποθέστε ότι το ύψος καθορίζεται ως κάθετη απόσταση από το έδαφος παρά από το κακό επίπεδο θάλασσας. Η εκσκαφή ενός κοιλώματος θα άλλαζε έπειτα το Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων, αλλά μόνο σε εκείνα τα σημεία άμεσα πέρα από το κοίλωμα. Το σκάψιμο αντιπροσωπεύει τον τοπικό μετασχηματισμό συντεταγμένων. Θα εμφανιζόταν ότι οι νόμοι της φυσικής (ή οι κανόνες της ναυσιπλοϊ'ας) όχι σχετικά με - βασική σταθερά μετά από έναν τέτοιο μετασχηματισμό, και σε έναν κόσμο χωρίς τις βαρύτητας δυνάμεις που θα ήταν η περίπτωση. π.χ. ένα αεροπλάνο που προκαθοριζόταν να ίπταται σε ένα σταθερό ύψος, θα βυθιζόταν αιφνίδια όταν υπερίπτατο της κοιλότητας, και οι επιταχύνσεις που θα απαιτούνταν για να ακολουθήσει το νέο σχεδιάγραμμα του εδάφους θα μπορούσαν εύκολα να ανιχνευθούν. Όπως και στην Κβαντική Ηλεκτροδυναμική, η Τοπική Συμμετρία μπορεί να αποκατασταθεί μόνο με την προσθήκη ενός νέου Πεδίου. Στη Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας το απαιτούμενο Πεδίο είναι φυσικά το Βαρυτικό Πεδίο. Η παρουσία αυτού του πεδίου προσφέρει μια εναλλακτική εξήγηση των επιταχύνσεων που ανιχνεύονται στο αεροπλάνο: θα μπορούσαν resuit όχι από μια τοπική αλλαγή στο ισότιμο πλέγμα αλλά από μια ανωμαλία στο βαρύτητας πεδίο. Η πηγή της ανωμαλίας είναι καμίας ανησυχίας: θα μπορούσε να είναι μια συγκέντρωση της μάζας στη γη ή ενός απόμακρου αντικειμένου στο διάστημα. Το σημείο είναι ότι οποιοσδήποτε τοπικός μετασχηματισμός του Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων θα μπορούσε να αναπαραχθεί από ένα κατάλληλο σύνολο βαρύτητας πεδίων. Ο πιλότος του αεροπλάνου tlie δεν θα μπορούσε να διακρίνει τη μια επίδραση από άλλη. Και η θεωρία Maxwell του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και η θεωρία Einstein της βαρύτητας οφείλουν πολύ της ομορφιάς τους σε μια τοπική συμμετρία μετρητών η επιτυχία τους είναι πολύ μια έμπνευση στους θεωρητικούς φυσικούς. Μέχρι σήμερα οι θεωρητικοί απολογισμοί των άλλων δύο δυνάμεων στη φύση είναι λιγότερο ικανοποιητικοί Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαθμιδική Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδικός Μετασχηματισμός * Ηλεκτροδυναμική *Θεώρημα Aharonov-Bohm *Θεώρημα Bell *Coulomb gauge *Lorenz gauge *Weyl gauge *Ηλεκτρασθενής Θεωρία *Σωματιδιακό Καθιερωμένο Πρότυπο (Standard model) *Gauge covariant derivative *Θεωρία Kaluza-Klein *Κβαντική Χρωμοδυναμική (Quantum chromodynamics) *Κβαντική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία (Quantum gauge theory) *Συμμετρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Μαγνητική Θεωρία * Βαθμιδική Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία * Χρωμική Βαθμιδική Θεωρία * Ισοσπινώδης Βαθμιδική Θεωρία Βιβλιογραφία * C. Becchi, to Gauge Theories'', an elementary introduction to quantum gauge fields. * David Gross, [http://psroc.phys.ntu.edu.tw/cjp/v30/955.pdf Gauge theory - Past, Present and Future], notes from a talk * Ta-Pei Cheng, Ling-Fong Li, Gauge Theory of Elementary Particle Physics (Oxford University Press, 1983) 0-19-851961-3 * Paul H. Frampton , Gauge Field Theories, Second Edition, Wiley (2000). Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Θεωρία Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Yang-Mills equations on Dispersive Wiki *Gauge Theories Κατηγορία:Βαθμιδικές Θεωρίες Κατηγορία:Σχετικιστική Φυσική